Ryuu Saishiha
by EmpyreanVenne
Summary: What if there was a child with the bloodlines of Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuga? How would that effect the story?
1. Chapter 1

_**The nine tailed fox**_

8 Years ago:

The Fourth Hokage transported the nine tailed beast from Konohage. There was chaos everywhere, dead bodies, screaming and cries for help. On a roof near where the beast had attacked stood a man with vantablack hair and a very handsome face, however his face was pale and parts of his stomach and chest where missing, blood gushing out of his wounds. His wife had been hurt trying to defend Konohage when the nine tailed beast, Kyuubi attacked. The man used body flicker technique to transport to his home. What he saw broke his heart, inside their bedroom, his wife was holding their few days old, twin babies, one daughter and one son. While holding their crying twins in one arm, his wife was writing seals inside of an old notebook with the other arm.

"Honey, I'll need you to pour chakra into this seal here" the redheaded woman said.  
With a worried and slightly panicked tone the man answered "Ashina we need to get you to the hospit" however before Izuna could finish Ashina interrupted.

"Izuna honey, we both know that even the medical sannin can't save me now, taking that attack head on from the Kyuubi to protects this part of the town, was to much for even me with my bloodline. And for that matter, you are missing a big chunk of your stomach and chest, neither of us will make it out alive from this and for that, we need to hurry, So our babies can at least meet us as wills when they're older" Ashina said with tears in her eyes and a smile that hides a pain beneath it.

"But don't worry Izuna, I'm content. Thank you for saving me from my own despair when I lost everyone. Thank you for becoming my family. And thank you for giving me two beautiful children, But I need to hurry, I'm loosing strength and I need you to comply".

There was a sternness in her voice when she said the last part . And Izuna knew she was right, they were both dying, he could at least leave something for his two babies. Izuna walked to Ashina and poured almost all of his remaining chakra into the notebook while hugging his wife and children. While he was doing that he whispered in a sad tone to Ashina. "As I saved you from your despair of loosing your clan members, you saved me from my loneliness, having neither a home nor people i can call loved ones. Thank you for being my first friend, my first love, my first home and my wife. thank you for giving birth to my beautiful, tiny twin babies"

Neither said anything for a while. Panicked cries could be heard from outside and tremors could occasionally be felt from the ground. Izuna and Ashina were both sitting on their beds with one hand on the notebook, pouring chakra into it, Ashina's other arm holding onto her son while Izuna's free arm holding onto his daughter. There was a calm, tranquil atmosphere inside of their bedroom, while the rest of the world was in chaos. Suddenly a roar could be heard, and Izuna realized that Minato, his second friend in life, the fourth hokage must have come into a problem.

"I'll go to Minato and help as much as I can, with ny remaining chakra I won't be much of a help, however, hopefully I can at least slow the fox down."  
There was uncertainty on Ashina's face, but remembering her earlier words, she just nodded and was just about to add something when she saw the sudden realisation on Izuna's face.

"Knowing my old friend, he'll probably seal the fox inside his own son to save this village, however the beast has to much chakra for a newborn baby... He'll probably divide the beast in two using that method.."

After saying that Izuna looked at his own son. Ashina as if understanding his thoughts and agreeing she said "I do not wish for neither of my babies to carry a monster in them, however. Kushina is the closest thing I have left of my family, and seeing how you and Minato-san are like brothers, neither of us would want their child, which would one day be like our niece to take on such a life alone." Ashina paused slightly "Take our babies with you, make sure they're safe. I'll stay and complete these seals, and considering our wounds.. this will probably be our last meeting."

Ashina's tears were falling out of her eyes, but even then, her eyes were focused on finishing the seals. She wants her babies to one day know about their parents, bloodlines and ancestry. Knowing that her beloved husband was going to protect this village with his last strength, and knowing that she will need to leave a message to her children with her last strength… This was it. Even though she said she was content, she still felt greedy, she wanted to see her babies grow up. she wanted to continue this feeling of love and happiness she had with Izuna. She had gone through a lot of pain in her days as she lost everyone she loved and knew. Until She met Izuna, while making her escape to Konohage after roaming aimlessly for years. Konohage had close ties with her clan.. Izuna himself had no one. He dragged her out of the pit of despair she was in and she become someone important to him. They fell in love and found happiness as shinobi of Konohage.

When they arrived in Konohage at the age of 14, neither were trained Shinobi, and they both were looked down upon when they wanted to become shinobi. Inspired by Minato after Izuna became friends with him. The picked it up at extreme speeds and became known as the genius couples of Konohage. Not long after becoming jonin, Konohage was attacked and here they were. They only got to experience a few years of happiness with each other before they had to departure from this world at the age of 22.

Ashina knew she was greedy for wanting more, after all, many people in Konohage on this unfortunate night had lost everything. But Ashina had her two babies, they were healthy, and they were going to live... part of her was both happy and relieved by that, but another part of her wanted to see them grow up.

"Indeed, this will probably be our last meeting... but our spirits will live on in our children, and we'll meet on the other side" Izuna said while walking to his wife. She gave him a small kiss on his lips and then turned to her son. looking at her now sleeping son. After kissing her son on the forehead she whispered "I love you my little dragon… Yes that'll be your name.. Ryuu. I love you Ryuu Saishiha"

"That's a great name, he'll be a dragon amongst men" Izuna said while picking his son up. "If my son is going to shake the sky as a dragon, then my daughter is going to tremor the very ground as a tiger, that'll be her name… Tora Saishiha"

Ashina smiled at them finally agreeing on twin's names. Ashina said her goodbyes to Tora as well before Izuna picked her up.

Then Izuna turned around and walked out of his home with a pained heart. Ashina just watched as she saw her husband leave the house for the last time. She watched as Ryuu and Tora were leaving her. Then she continued finishing the seals while her chest felt heavy and empty at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twins but not siblings**_

Arriving at the place Minato was, Izuna saw Kushina, Minato's wife, restricting the Kyuubi with her chakra chains. She looked half alive. Minato was just about to use dead demon consuming seal when Izuna interrupted him.

"Minato, you're about to seal the fox inside yourself and your child? Using that technique you condemn your son to the hatred of this village at the cost of your life, and seeing that Kushina lost the Kyuubi, she won't live for long either. Neither I nor Ashina will live to see the sunrise. Your son Naruto will be alone as a Jinchurki, however if you use that technique to seal the other half of kyuubi inside of Ryuu, my son, they'll both have someone to rely on in their lives, I won't push that destiny on my daughter, i can't push that destiny on my little Tora."

Minato looked shocked at how his friend was still alive with a big chunk his stomach and chest gone. Then He was stupified at Izuna's intelligence and how he saw through everything he planned.

"I see you two finally came up with names" Minato said with a smile. He always knew his friend was smart, but to see through everything he planned without being told anything? 'though… Tiger and dragon, while my son is named after food… Damn you ero-sensei' Minato mock cursed how he was willing to name his child after food but then he smiled.

Izuna walked to Naruto and put down his children. Minato continued to use the dead demon consuming seal at the cost of his own life.

After Seeing Minato sealing one half of the Kyuubi inside of his son, Izuna just fell down dead, he had lived this far just on will power.

After seeing that Izuna lost all strength, Minato looked at the tree Babies then at the Kyuubi afterwards he just whispered "Sorry lil' bro Izuna, but Kyuubi's chakra will positively effect their bodies and chakra, as a result, I can't let my niece fall behind in chakra nor the extra abilities that'll come with it, though I'll keep it a secret that she also carries the fox." While whispering that, he continued to separate the rest of the fox soul into two parts, sealing one into Tora.

The fox saw his chance to escape if he killed Naruto while being sealed into one of the babies, so he attacked the newborn children. Both Minato and Kushina saw this and shielded the children with their bodies. They got mortally wounded. Sealing the last part of the Kyuubi into Naruto, both spoke their last words before Kushina sealed both her and Minato's chakra into Naruto's body.

The former hokage came to the scene, seeing both Kushina and Minato at their last breath he hurried to them and found them shielding two children. Minato gave his last commands as the fourth Hokage to the former Hokage and past away with his wife.

A few months later:

A middle aged woman with long, straight, black hair and green eyes walk in to the orphanage with her husband, a tall, silver haired, middle aged man with dark eyes. Today they would finally get a child. After the disaster a few months back, the couple decided to start a new chapter in their lives. Yet life doesn't always go according to plan. The black haired, green eyed woman had been hurt while defending the village, and as result she can't bear children anymore. They didn't lose any family members during the attack, since the woman comes from a civilian family which weren't directly involved. And the man had his clan almost completely annihilated during the last shinobi war.

Never the less they gave up on reviving the clan, they just wanted to expand their family and raise a child. In addition, they are both only Chunin rank shinobi. And to revive a clan, one would need enough revenue, respect and strength to gather the remaining clan members and to get acknowledgement from both clan members and the village.

"You only need to write your names on these papers and then she'll officially be your daughter" an elderly woman said while handing the couple multiple papers.

The couple wrote down 'Hatake Ayame ' and 'Hatake Ushi' on multiple papers agreeing on loving and caring for the child as if she was their own, and taking responsibilities for her and so on.

Ayame looks into little Tora's eyes and remembers the first time she met little Tora a few days back, both her and Ushi liked Tora instantly. However seeing the name 'Saishiha' they got worried, she has a twin brother and that same brother is the damn monster fox.  
A lot of worries came up with her identity, should the adopt her brother as well? Could they morally split the two? Do they want the sister of that monster? While both were having doubts the said baby just started giggling before falling asleep in Ayame's arms, which instantly demolished all doubts they had. Feeling the warmth of the sleeping baby in her arms, Ayame decided that she wanted little Tora as a child.

After agreeing to all terms of adoption Ushi and Ayame went home with their child.  
Seeing Ayame putting the little baby to sleep in her new room, Ushi said "Maybe when she grows older I'll give her the 'Felidae summoning scroll' seeing that her name means tiger."

Ayame was shocked at this. She knew that the Hatake clan used to have to branches, the Felidae, cat branch and the Canidae, dog branch. The Canidae summoning scroll, with other words, the dog summoning scroll was with a distant cousin of Ushi, namely Hatake Kakashi.  
Ushi received the Felidae summoning scrolls, with other words, the cat summoning scrolls from his grand father during the last war a few years back. And he treasured it more than anything, it reminded him of his family, branch and friends from the other branch. There was always and healthy rivalry between the dog and cat branches.

The Hatakes didn't rely on the scrolls for fighting though, since only the clan head was allowed to make a contract with cats or the dogs. The reason they were branched that way was because the clan head had thought that the rivalry could help strengthen the young ones, which it did. Ushi was the grandson of the late Hatake clan leader, and therefor received the cat summoning, while Hatake Kakashi's father was supposed to be the next head of the clan. Which is why Kakashi is in possession of the Canidae Scrolls.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Orphans**_

In the outskirts of Konohagakure one could find an orphanage. In the head caretakers office sat the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi in his hokage attire. In front of him sat two five year old children. One blonde and blue eyed, while the other had vantablack hair that shines crimson directly under light and white irises. Hiruzen was always reminded of the Hyuuga clan when he saw those irises, but it couldn't be since the Hyuuga clan memebers don't have pupils in their eyes thanks to their bloodlines.

Hiruzen had come to the orphanage personally since he felt somewhat responsible over the two lives. "So, have you thought about my offer? Do you want to start your lives as ninja in the shinobi academy?" his old, but stern voice asked.

it wasn't the first time the two had met the hokage, but usually he had a kind and amiable demeanor. He was asking them not as their grandpa figure, but as the hokage which nerved the two slightly.

"Old man you already know the answer since you're my seat warmer, I'm gonna be hokage some day!" The blonde somehow found his courage and just yelled out his dream.

"Hokage-sama, I share the same dream as Naruto, therefor there's no "no" to this question from either of us." Ryuu was calmer but there was a glint of excitement in his voice and a glint of resolve in his white eyes.

The hokage smiled at their determination. "Very well, I see that you carry the will of fire in you. But you two need to promise me three things before I enlist you to the academy."

The two looked straight into the hokage's aging eyes as the hokage looked back at theirs.  
"First of all, you'll need to love this village and hope to preserve peace and prosperity"  
Both Ryuu and Naruto had to ponder on this, after all, almost every villager they've met had scorned them and treated them like monsters. And those that didn't, did nothing to help. However they soon found their resolve once again. Seeing this, Hiruzen continued.  
"Second of all, have a mind that will not yield and will be able to endure both mental and physical stress. NEVER GIVE UP"  
There was no hesitation at this from neither of the two children.  
"Third of all, be healthy in both mind and body, you'll need to take care of yourselves. IF you two can promise to follow these I'll enlist you and you can go to the academy as students.

"I promise hokage-sama that I'll always prioritize the village. Promise to always endure both mental and physical pressure both for myself and the village. I promise to never give up on neither the villlage or my dreams and as such I promise to always take care of myself" Ryuu said with conviction and excitement.  
"Whatever he said-dattebayo". The blonde chirped in.

Hiruzen couldn't help but to feel stunned at the five year old's words and chuckle at the blonde's comment. 'Ryuu's intelligence is so high at such a young age. Naruto does not loose out in willpower. They'll both make great shinobi one day if they can carry on their parents genius' Hiruzen thought.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I can make a request." The blackhaired child asked with an uncertain voice.  
"Proceed"  
"I was wondering if you could help me find a home outside of the orphanage. I.. don't really fit in here… and as a shinobi to be, I though that I should start to take care of myself"  
"hmm… Well said Ryuu, since your parents died you, the firstborn of theirs inherited everything they owned, including a house near the academy. You were supposed to receive this when you become a genin, however I see no reason to not give you what is yours in right."

Ryuu got surprised by all this information. He didn't know that he'd inherit his parents properties. There was one more thing he picked up on. 'first born', does he have siblings? no that doesn't make sense. he have looked it up before. there's no information on another Saishiha in all of Konoha. Furthermore, he'd have met his sibling if there was one. 'maybe the hokage put it in a wrong way or I simply misunderstood'

"Thank you Hokage-sama"  
"I will send someone to tranfer the keys and papers to the house and inherited money to you as soon as I get back to the hokage tower" Hiruzen said in a emotionless voice.

Naruto hearing all this found himself even more excited. "Old man what about my inheritance? Ì also want to move from here!" The blonde cried out.

'If it is made that he is the son of Minato and Kushina, hell will break loose and I might not be able to protect the fourth's son. To protect him and Konohage, from enemies, I'll give him his inheritance when he's older and stronger.' The hokage thought to himself before answering "Naruto, as I have informed you before, your parents died in the attack and we couldn't figure out who your parents were. There are a lot of children whom parents we don't know who they were."  
Ryuu picked up on the slight, almost nonexistent pause of hesitation that the hokage did.

As this was said Naruto looked as if all his hope was crushed.  
"However I can give you an apartment which I will personally pay for until you become a genin near the academy. I'll send someone to give you two more information before the day will end. This meeting has come to an end" And just like that he disappeared as if he never really was there.

And Naruto gained his hope back now that he could move out of the orpanage. The two had been treated ill here as well. at first they weren't aware, but as they grew they noticed the difference in treatment they received in the orphanage. As such, both Naruto and Ryuu grew closer as friends and supported each other. But seeing them grow closer was not looked well upon by the caretakers, so the caretakers tried to separate the two, though it didn't work.

But it didn't matter anymore, since they would soon move out and a new chapter in their lives would unravel itself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Academy**_

Few weeks later:

Ryuu Saishiha sat at the back of the classroom beside a very shy, black haired, white eyed girl with no pupils, she had mistaken him for her clan member and sat down beside him. But then she was surprised to find out that he had black pupils which her clan members didn't. Feeling extremely embarrassed for mistaken Ryuu for some one else, she kept her head down. She was almost shaking and completely red. Ryuu and the girl haven't even spoken yet. Though Ryuu wanted to make friends with her, he didn't now how to approach her. The girl with her shyness couldn't even talk normally to other people, much less this handsome dragon with his superior aura surrounding him. So during the school hours, they didn't speak a word to each other.

Naruto was going to sit beside him at first but the blonde bastard betrayed him as soon as he saw a pretty, pink haired girl named Sakura. He became a fanboy.

While half listening to the instructions given to them by their teacher Iruka-sensei, Ryuu looked around his classroom, feeling curious about his new classmates and potential friends.

Ryuu spent the day listening in on his classmates talking and seeing them interact with each other and becoming friends. He also noticed Naruto trying to make friends but most of the children avoided him or looked down on him as if he's a troublemaker. It was almost as if Naruto had a sign on his forehead that said 'Keep away, I'm the son of a Yakuza.'

And knowing that, he, Ryuu Saishiha, had received the same treatment from the villagers as Naruto when they grew up, he didn't even try to make new friends for now. 'I'll first make them realize that neither I nor Naruto are mean nor evil, and then when they realizes that we aren't harmful, I'll try to make friends.' Ryuu thought

Ryuu took notice of many of his classmates, there is a lazy kid who spent his day looking out the windows at the clouds. One kid was eating on snacks all day. There was also an Uchiha in the class room.

Ryuu also turned his head to the left, and on the far side of the classroom he saw some thing that made him feel extremely strange. He saw a girl with straight, dark crimson hair, almost black. The red color became lighter at the tips of her hair which fell down to her chest. He was mesmerized by her hair, and as if noticing his gazing eyes, she turned her head towards him. The white eyes looked straight into her yellow eyes, the outer part of her irises are red. Ryuu was once again mesmerized however he turned his eyes away from hers and he was blushing furiously. 'What the hell, my hands are sweaty and my chest is pounding… as soon as I looked into her eyes I felt almost entrapped, is this a genjutsu? There is also this feeling of familiarity which I felt with Naruto first time I met him, is she perhaps also disliked by other?'. Ryuu spent the rest of the day trying not to turn his head to have another look at her. What he had missed was that after he turned his head away from her, she also blushed a bit and had similar thoughts as he had except the Naruto part.

when he calmed down he realized that a lot of male classmates stole glances from the seat that the crimson haired girl sat. He realized that many among his female classmates were gazing at him from time to time. He figured that they were wary of him. He didn't realize that they blushed deeply while looking at him. Overall his first day at school was confusing.

Iruka-sensei interrupted his thoughts by saying "And that's how your daily schedule will look unless informed otherwise by me or Mizuki-sensei, and that's it for today kids, see you tomorrow". As Iruka-sensei was done with his boring speech, everybody began to walk out.

On his way home he saw a few older students ganging up on Naruto while the Black haired, white eyed girl that sat beside him today was standing aside and crying. Without thinking he jumped in and pushed away one of the older student.

When they noticed him, one of the Students threw a fist towards him. Ryuu was nervous at first seeing how his buddy was being beat up, but when he saw the fist, he felt like it was in slow motion.

Ryuu's body wasn't fast enough to move away or counter, however he did turn away his face from the fist which made the fist only flick his cheek, it didn't really hurt. Another fist came towards him which he tried to dodge however it was a feint, the older kid used the momentum and round kick came up on Ryuu's stomach.

Ryuu felt like his knees lost all their power as he fell down. Then came a few more kicks while Ryuu was down trying to protect his head. After the students felt like they were done beating up the two they ran away.

The girl ran over to Naruto crying, totally forgetting Ryuu. After both Naruto and Ryuu got their breath back, they began speaking to the girl. Her name is Hinata and she seem to have taken fancy on the blonde. Ryuu chuckled at how oblivious Naruto is.

Ryuu, Naruto and Hinata said their goodbyes and went home. When he reached the house he took a walk around the different rooms, He looked at the furniture and pictures that hanged on the wall. He tried to imagine what it would be like growing up with the woman and man in the pictures as parents. He does this every time he enters his house in hopes that one day, he'll feel like this house isn't just a house, but also a home and hopefully feel a connection to the people that lived here before him.

During the first few weeks in the academy Ryuu realized that a lot of his classmates from clans where already proficient in basic taijutsu. And that Uchiha kid, Yosuke? kosuke? Daisuke? Sakura.. No that's the girl Naruto been fanboying about. Sasuke? yes that's it Sasuke Uchiha. Ryuu even chukled at himself for forgetting some thing like this. Sasuke knew D-class ninjutsu And they just started learning e-class ninjutsu at school meaning that Sasuke was far ahead of his peers.

Not wanting to fall behind, Ryuu went to the library. he'd already learnt to read at a young age and was quite sharp if he could say so himself, but he wasn't sure as to how smart he was since he had none to compare himself to.

After reading though a couple of basic taijutsu fundamentals, he borrowed a couple of books on chakra, ninjutsu and genjutsu to read in his free time. He needed to catch up on his classmates if he wanted to be a great shinobi like his parents. His father was known as a genius and a great Shinobi that was said to be as talented as an Uchiha or Hyuuga. And his mother was also a renowned Jonin of Konohage. Though Ryuu didn't know much more about his parents than that, He could never find anything about their pasts.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Geniusses and the traitors**_

Ryuu thought back to the day four years ago when he and Naruto got beat up by older students, and becoming friends with Hinata, though she rarely spoke to Naruto because of her shyness. He had grown taller than most his age, and because of his training he lost most of his baby fat.

The girls went even crazier about him but for some reason they never got close to him like they did Sasuke. Sasuke even got himself a nickname, Second prince. Ryuu could guess who the first Prince was, but didn't really care. The fangirls would just stare and blush at him so he ignored them.

Furthermore, ever since he started going to the library, he took first place in academic subjects, except for ninjutsu, which he had an extremely hard time adjusting to. The teacher intentionally ignored his questions so he gave up on getting help from the academy. No matter what he did he never could grasp the needed chakra for basic ninjutsu. Ryuu wasn't alone in this though, unexpectedly, the genius kunoichi Tora who could contend with himself in taijutsu, weapon arts and other school subjects, shared first place with him in most subjects.

Ryuu would have taken the genin test a long time ago if it weren't for his lack of chakra control, being somewhere in the middle of his class regarding that field. Tora Hatake were only second to Sasuke in regards to chakra based subjects. But in spars she almost always won against him. Tora, Sasuke and Ryuu became known to be very strong compared to their peers.

After school, Ryuu went home, but on his way he heard a familiar voice screaming 'ttebayo' from a ramen stand. Smelling the ramen he suddenly felt hungry. Reading the text that says 'Ramen Ichiraku' he went inside and sat down beside the blonde. the older he got, the more he was perplexed. Naruto is laud and stupid, but he was obviously a goodhearted kid. He himself had done nothing wrong, and as such their situation perplexed him. Why was both of them hated?

What is the common factor between himself and the blonde, that would make them hated. Is it because they are orphans? That was his initial thought when he was five, which is one of the reasons he asked to move out of the orphanage. However he came to understand that being an orphan didn't lead to people disliking him. He never really figured it out, but he had his suspicions. Even though they were called monsters behind their backs, and never had a direct confrontation with the villagers, he still knew what they were calling him. Which led to his current suspicion, that his parents, along with Naruto's were traitors of the village.

Thinking back to the day when the Hokage asked them if they wanted to join the academy four years ago, and Naruto confronting the hokage about his parents, he noticed that there was hesitation in the old man's voice when talking about Naruto's parents. Furthermore, there is barely any information on his own parents in archives. He suspected that his parents along with Naruto's where aiding the fox with the attack.

Even though he didn't want to believe such things he couldn't help but to suspect it. It didn't help that the Kyuubi event is extremely secretive. One would think that such a thing would be taught in detail in history classes, however they never went to deep into the event in school and if someone asked about the Kyuubi attack, the teachers would shrug it off or give trivial answers.

Inside of Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto started smiling and they both started to talk about everything between heaven and earth. Ryuu wasn't sure if he should tell Naruto about his suspicions towards their parents, there was no evidence and he'd rather it not be true. 'So it's better if I Don't put that on Naruto's mind when it might not even be true.' Ryuu thought to himself while conversing with his blonde friend.

The Owner was amused when they started bickering about who was going to be hokage, but there was worry in his eyes since Ryuu is as gluttonous as the blonde brat. The brats will work him to death. The owner, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame, were two of the few villagers that treated the two with kindness. So this spot had become a special place to the two brats. Ryuu and Naruto spoke for a long time while eating and the owner had almost become a taijutsu master by making enough food to feed these two brats.

Returning home, Ryuu looked around and started imagine being raised in this house.  
"I wonder if I will ever truly be at home in this house" Ryuu murmured to himself before taking out more books he borrowed from the library. He sat down in the kitchen and started reading. He liked being in the kitchen because sometimes he'd imagine his mother cooking food, even though he couldn't remember her, he recognized her face from all the pictures in his home.

After that he went out to the garden. He had walls around his house and his garden, which was on the backside of the house so Ryuu always felt at peace in his garden. It felt like he was in a different world without his worries. He started practicing kunai and shuriken throws. He also practiced his taijutsu form. Even though the teachers wouldn't help or correct his forms, he still became one of the top student. It came naturally for him.

Before ending the day he spent half an hour practicing hand signs, which helped when forming jutsus. There are twelve hand signs and all of them are named after animals. Bird, boar, dog, dragon, hare, horse, monkey, ox, ram, rat, serpant and tiger, Ryuu practiced them all in different orders while calling their names out. He wanted to have the right form down as well as knowing which sign to cast without thinking about it, making it a reflex.

He had done this for the past five years and it had paid of. Even if he sucked at chakra control, he was one of the fastest hand sign casters in the academy. That Tora girl was as fast as him and Sasuke was right behind the two.

He had a bit of rivalry with her since she was as good as him at everything and on top of that, better than him in chakra control. What Ryuu didn't know was that she had received chakra control training from her parents when she told them about her problem with casting ninjutsu, while he himself had to figure everything out for himself.

He spent his month in school teasing Hinata about Naruto whilst enjoying seeing the said blonde making a fool out of himself in front of his crush, the pink haired girl named Sakura. He'd spend his mornings training his body by running and weightlifting. then waste his time in school so that he can later train his martial arts, ninjutsu casting and hand signs after school.


	6. Chapter 6

_**First mission**_

Ryuu felt that it was time to make a few friends. When Ryuu entered the academy he did not have the courage to even try to get along with the others, he just kept to himself along with Naruto and Hinata, if she didn't hide away from Naruto. But during the five years in the academy he gained self confidence, he became comfortable around others and his classmates seemed to be more comfortable around him. Even though the blonde and the black haired duo were still somewhat disliked, they were no longer like pests to their classmates. It's more accurate to say that their classmates got accustomed to them. Though Sakura would easily get rid of Naruto if she was allowed to.

During the day he thought about his deceased family and how he had made two new friends. His friends however didn't seem to be able to properly make new friends themselves. Since Hinata and Naruto had, without their knowledge, helped him with his inner demons, he decided he would try to help them making a few friends.

Ryuu never had any difficulties with making friends however he distanced himself because of his own insecurities and fear of rejection. He might have been extremely smart for a child, but that doesn't change the fact that he was still a child and didn't really find his own place in the social circles, and not having parents teaching and guiding him made him uncertain. But all his insecurities have lessened since he met the shy but cute Hinata and the stupid but kind Naruto.

Ryuu gazed around the classroom while thinking about how to get a few people together. Maybe a spar? But not everyone seems to be interested in training after academy hours, maybe having some kind of feast… ah, a barbeque, that way he'll definitely get that Choji boy to join, and if he joins, then Shikamaru will probably join.

Even though Ryuu didn't like the fangirls, Ino and Sakura, and how they acted, he still had to invite them since he knew how Naruto looked at Sakura. And if you get Sakura, you get Ino as a bargain.

The fangirls created a fanclub for him as soon as he joined the academy, however he found the strange attention very uncomfortable and made it exceedingly clear that he disliked people like that. Then they turned to the second best thing, Sasuke which just ignored them. Ryuu sighed and decided to invite those two. Then there's just that dog boy left, he seems similar to Naruto, the question is, will those two personalities repulse each other or will they attract.

The plan is simple, invite everyone for sparring and then a barbeque. He'll need to check his wallet. Before Ryuu knew it, it was time to go home. Naruto was waiting for him since they lived near each other. "Naruto I have an idea that I want to tell ya and Hinata about, let's catch up with her".  
"Really? what Idea? a prank? Ramen? YEA RAMEN!".

Ryuu smiled at him and said "I'll tell ya about it with Hinata,, let's hurry up".  
After catching up with Hinata he told them about having a spar with a few classmate and then a barbeque at his place, however he would need a bit of time to get everything in place. Both Hinata and Naruto were happy about it however Hinata was still shy and Naruto.. well he had an excitement level above 9000.

The reason he needed a bit of time to get things in place is because his garden, where the sparring would take place hasn't been taken care of, so he would need to cut the grass and so on. Furthermore he need to get himself a big barbeque or and lot's of meat to treat his guests. He also needs money, he had inherited money from his parents, however he wasn't willing to use that for something like this. He decided to get himself some work after school hours. So he could go through his plans.

About a month later Ryuu came out of a restaurant bowing to the owner, with his pay in his hands. As a child, it was hard to find work, however the restaurant owner took pity on him after explaining why he needed to work and gave him simple instructions on what to do. Simple cleaning, service, doing dishes and so on. In the end of the month he had gathered enough money to buy what he he needed.

And it was time to go through with his plans, in fact, he needed to do so, because Naruto had gotten so restless waiting for this event that he became public enemy number one with his pranks. 'This mission is to save konoha from Naruto's pranks' Ryuu thought to himself.

In the classroom, before Iruka-sensei had arrived, Ryuu went to where Choji where sitting and snacking on crisps. Choji was a bit fat and had brown hair, he also hade pink spirals on his cheeks. Beside him laid Shikamaru over his desk sleeping. He had his black hair tied in spiky ponytail, almost looking like a pineapple. Though Ryuu wouldn't say that out laud.

Then on the other side of Choji sat a boy with high collar jacket and sunglasses on. He was the quiet type, and was usually avoided since he utilized bugs. In front of Choji sat a boy with messy brown hair and red fang markings on his cheeks. His name is Kiba and he is turned to Choji arguing about which meat is the tastiest and how is should be prepared.

" A real barbeque should have everything prepared, a real barbeque have every kind of curves, fats, tenderness, rareness and beauty you can imagine. That's a real a barbeque" Said Ryuu to get Chojis and Kibas attention. He succeeded. Choji is in a daze imagining the beautiful dish and Kiba is drooling at the thought of meats to chew.

Shikamaru raised both his head and brows at Ryuu, not expecting him to speak like this to Choji and Kiba. Shikamarus thought process went like this 'his name is Ryuu if I remember correctly. He only associates with that Hyuga girl and Blonde "Future Hokage" boy. Kiba's and Choji's discussions are nothing new, and this is his first time interacting and giving opinions on such matters. Which would mean that, either he's extremely shy and finally had the courage to speak to them or he wants their attention for some reason… considering how he is confident and isn't really behaving like a shy person would… I'm guessing it's the second reason. What does he want? I don't believe he simply wants to interact with these meatheads… not that it concerns me'. Shikamaru murmured "How troublesome" and went to sleep again.

"Me and my friends are planning to have a great sparring session in a three days, we'll spar with opponents then after the match we'll critique each other so we'll know what we lack and can train on. Then I'll entertain you with a big fat, tender juicy barbeque, wanna Join?"

At first Kiba and Choji was a bit uneasy, but at the last bit of what Ryuu said, both of them nodded. They were seduced to join Ryuus little "friend making meeting"

Ryuu turned to Shikamaru. "I have a perfect hammock in my garden between two small trees, making it a very relaxing place to nap and gaze at the sky." Shikamaru looked into Ryuu's eyes for a second, a thousand thoughts going through his head, but in the end he simply nodded and said "How troublesome.. we'll first seek our Parents permission, but it's likely that we'll be allowed to join."

With a smile Ryuu turned to Shino, the friend of bugs. Shino as if not having heard anything was just waiting for Iruka-sensei to come to class. However feeling Ryuu's gaze Shino turned his head to Ryuu. "I took care of my garden for the first time in a long time, and I'm guessing there's a lot of mini beings crawling around there. How about it?".  
Shino simply stared through his sunglasses and said "logically speaking, it's healthy to examine new places and finding new friends, or in my case bugs, therefor I see no reason to decline".

Four prey caught… two more, maybe three…  
Ryuu walked with a neutral face towards Ino and Sakura... they are fighting over Sasuke who looks annoyed. "Join a sparring session at my place in a 3 days?" he simply asked. Which led to both the fangirls to turn to him, at first they were as happy as can be that he was speaking to them, then they remembered him berating them for fangirling on him.

Ino and Sakura had a face with "unsure" written all over their faces, their eyes jumping between Ryuu and Sasuke.  
Before they could answer their former number one star Ryuu simple said "I don't think someone like Sasuke will ever marry someone who's weak, so joining our spar will make it easier for you to get him"

Both Ino and Sakura where shaking their heads in agreement and their eyes were shining as if they understood a new fundemental law of the universe. "We'll be there Ryuu-sama"  
Sasuke's brows twitched at what Ryuu said, he almost failed at keeping his neutral face on.

Ryuu sighed and turned to Sasuke, before Ryuu could even ask he got a "not happening" from him. Ryuu figured that it would en up like this. Well it was more or less, a success.

Hello, author here, I just wanted to write something so I started on this, and so far it's fun. It may contain inconsistencies, and I'm sorry for that, my memory is extremely bad and I can barely remember what I wrote last. What do you think so far, is it good or bad? And if so why?


End file.
